


Player Three has Entered the Game

by beggarscantbchoosers



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Little bit of sex, Multi, Nothing explicit, Swearing, as always, mostly it's just puns, puns puns puns who doesn't love a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggarscantbchoosers/pseuds/beggarscantbchoosers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Zo make puns and Nico suffers. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player Three has Entered the Game

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this post](http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/post/125009546347/oikaw-atooru-imagine-your-ot3) and decided that was definitely the kind of thing I should write?
> 
> I don't know gaming terminology who even let me in this fandom
> 
> The alternate title for this fic is "in which Nico is an angry hardcore gamer and no one is surprised"

There was a rhythmic thumping filling the flat when Leo got home, and he tilted his head to listen as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his coat and satchel on a chair in the kitchen-diner.

“Z-Zo!” Came a strangled, breathy whimper from the direction of the bedroom, and Leo grinned to himself, and strolled down the corridor, pausing outside the ajar door to the master bedroom.

“Easy now, poppet.” The low rumble was accompanied by a rattle, the sound of wood hitting plaster, and another sharp little cry that made Leo’s grin widen. He shoved the door open and stepped in with a dramatic flourish.

“Player three has entered the game!” He declared, arms spread wide, and Zo, sprawled out naked on the bed with a very pink (and equally naked) Nico astride his hips, snorted.

“Took you long enough.” He said, and sat up, stomach muscles flexing, and settled one arm around Nico’s waist as the boy let out a slightly startled sound of pleasure, holding the other one out towards Leo. “Nearly missed the final boss fight.” He added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, laughing when Nico smacked him for the bad joke.

“That implies there’s no unlockable bonus scenes in this game.” Leo commented, shedding his shirt. Nico twisted slightly in place to watch, and it was Zo’s turn to let out a hiss, hips jerking, setting off a chain reaction that ended with Nico’s teeth sunk deep into Zo’s throat in a way that would definitely bruise. Leo watched, approvingly, then kicked off his trousers and made his way over to the bed. “Shall I provide covering fire whilst you recover your stamina?” He teased, perching on the edge of the mattress and leaning over to press his lips to Nico’s bare shoulder; the blond dragged himself away from Zo’s neck, turning his face up in a silent demand for a kiss – one which, of course, Leo was only too happy to grant.

“This an FPS now?” Zo quipped, watching his lovers with a great deal of interest.

“We’ll save the RPG for another day.” Leo winked.

“It’s going to be a fucking single player game if you two campers don’t _get on with it_.” Nico growled, rocking his hips almost violently. “Fucking casuals, I swear to god.” Zo let out a breathless, startled laugh, and Leo grinned into Nico’s shoulder.

“Whatever happened to our sweet little nooblet?” Zo asked, mock mournfully, voice hitching as Nico moved.

“I will kick the both of you, fucking trolls.” Nico hissed, and Leo fanned himself.

“Talk nerdy to me, baby.” He teased, then just laughed when Nico’s sharp elbow dug into his ribs. “Don’t ragequit now, darling.” He added, when Nico simply gave an irritated huff and attempted to squirm out of his lovers’ arms.

“I hate you both and I’m going to Nessa’s.” Nico said, ignoring the fact that he couldn’t actually _go_ anywhere, with both Zo and Leo’s arms wrapped firmly around him.

“Looks like this just became a PvP.” Leo told Zo, smirking.

“I’m leaving.” Nico repeated, and tried to crawl away again, only to find himself pinned beneath Leo’s larger form, Zo rolling onto his side to drape an arm over Leo’s back.

“Don’t be like that, darling.” Leo cooed, ducking his head to press a kiss to Nico’s nose, wrinkled in irritation.

“No need for the aggro, poppet.” Zo agreed, propping himself up on one elbow and resting his head against Leo’s bicep. “Hang around a bit longer? We’ll even let you be game master~!”

“I don’t think you even know what you’re saying, anymore.” Nico complained. “And the mood is _ruined_.” He added, petulantly.

“Speak for yourself.” Leo grinned, rolling his hips indolently; Nico flushed.

“I hate you both.” He repeated, though the breathlessness of his argument made it fall a little flat.

“Love you too, poppet.” Zo said, gently, stroking one hand slowly up and down Leo’s spine. “Now, you up for resumin’ play, or shall Leo an’ me take this raidin’ party elsewhere?”

“Oh, shut up already.” Nico complained, and freed one hand to fist it into Zo’s dark curls, dragging him down for a kiss.


End file.
